Talk:Makar
Kindred I'm wondering about some of the titles in the Kindred box. "Father" seems like a questionable way to describe the Deku Tree unless a Korok actually uses that word. "Brothers" is kind of in the same boat. I'm not aware of any evidence that Fado (and Saria possibly) are literally his ancestors. "Predecessor" might be a more fitting term. It's weird to figure out what to call them seeing as we don't actually know where Kokiri/Koroks come from. The only thing we have on that (as far as I can tell) is some strategy guide that says Kokiri are Hylian children who got lost in the woods.--Fierce Deku (talk) 22:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, one Kokiri outright states that the Great Deku Tree is the "father" of all Kokiri. And since he created them all, they would seem to share the same parentage. It's a bit unorthodox, but makes sense in-universe, at least to me it does. About that last part, I have no idea. You're sure you aren't confusing it Kokiris becoming Skull Kids when they become lost in the Lost Woods? --AuronKaizer ' 23:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Either way, Saria being on there as "possibly ancestor" needs to go. Same with Ruto and King Zora being that way on Medli's. The father thing seems fine to me though. I think that may be mentioned in this one too. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) 1 - If a Kokiri uses the word "Father", than I guess that works. It still sounds odd to me in that context though. Would something like "Guardian" be better? 2 - Wait, do you actually have confirmation that the Kokiri were ''created by the Deku Tree? That's what my guess would be too, but our Kokiri page only presents that as a possibility. 3 - The Kokiri page is also where I got the thing about a player's guide saying Kokiri are kids who got lost. I'll ask in the Kokiri talk page for confirmation that this guide wasn't referring to Kokiri becoming Skull Kids. 4 - I agree the Saria/Ruto/King Zora relationship shouldn't be there. As likely as it is, it's technically still a theory and should be in theory sections and not infoboxes. 5 - What do people think about changing "Ancestor" to "Predecessor"? All the theories I've hear about Kokiri/Korok origins involve them coming from the Deku Tree directly or maybe being lost Hylians, nothing about them having children of their own. --Fierce Deku (talk) 01:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Meaning Behind name :If you're sure about that Scottish literature thing, then you might could make an etymology section pointing out that the name could have come from there. Not sure about the Medley Maker thing though. Medli's name is obviously a reference to medley, but maker is a less relevant word relative to what Makar does.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Eh, don't grasp for straws when you have something that appears to make plain sense. Just... keep that second part out, eh? --AuronKaizer ' 05:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Go for it. Maybe you're already familiar with the formatting but just in case here's a link to a random page that I remember as having an etymology section. Oh, and make sure you're logged in.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:12, August 24, 2011 (UTC)